


Three's a Crowd

by clare_dragonfly



Category: Addergoole - Lyn Thorne-Alder
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/pseuds/clare_dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the kink_bingo January 2013 mini-bingo challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo January 2013 mini-bingo challenge.

He arrived at the door at the same time as two other guys. He looked at them uncertainly. They looked back. “Ivette invited me over tonight,” he said.

“Me, too,” said the second guy. The third guy nodded.

He took a deep breath. “Well, there must have been some mix-up. We’ll ask her.”

The second guy nodded. The third guy knocked.

Ivette opened the door. Delight spread over her face. “Oh, you’re here,” she breathed. “Do come in.”

They went in. There were four other guys and three girls.

The succubus lay on the bed. “That’s everyone! Let’s begin.”


End file.
